Is peace truly a lie?
by dakkie
Summary: Rate T for now. This is my first fanfiction so sorry if the summary sounds terrible. 20 years after the Sacking of Coruscant, Abigaila tries to change the Sith for the better while trying to survive in their world. Struggling to keep her secret safe from those who would use it against her, Abigaila tries to prove that maybe peace isn't a lie.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction so help is greatly appreciated. This is the first of my Magnar Legacy series starting with my Sith Warrior.**

* * *

Prologue

"Da, what would you do if I became Sith?" Abigaila asked her father.

Marcus looked down in surprise at his daughter. It was a very serious question. Especially if the person asking it was four.

He knelt to look into his daughters eyes.

"I would still love you and would still be proud to call you my daughter. But brought this up? He asked.

"Peace. I think it might stop the war. Then Mama wouldn't be so scared anymore. And it might stop the fighting between her and Auntie 'Ren. They always seem to get into fights about it." Abigaila was used to not seeing her father for a long time because of the war, but disliked the fear and anger it seemed to cause her mother, especially since she was pregnant again. She also hated the yelling her mother and aunt did during the rare times her aunt contacted them.

Marcus was amazed at her. "It might help the fight between them but how would help stop the war?"

"You tell us to be fair to everyone and the Jedi try to understand other, um, people," She struggled to put her ideas into words. It had been easier explaining it to her twin brother Amun and younger sisters, Syaka and Synoya. "Some of them go to live with the other people. But it doesn't work with the Sith because they don't like each other and the Jedi can't be Sith because they are too, well, Jedish, I guess."

Marcus nodded. He gathered his daughter into his arms. "You are truly brilliant. It is certainly and good idea and if that is you decision then I will support your choice and will always be proud to have you as a daughter." He told her.

Abi smiled in happiness and snuggled into her father's embrace. Now to figure out how to tell her mother…

3 months later.

Abi panted as she and Amun tried to catch up to their sisters. They had walked with their father and uncle through the Temple on Coruscant after dropping the triplets off in the nursery. Then the Sith started attacking and they were told to get to the triplets. Which led to them now trying to catch up to Syaka to help get her twin, Synoya, back.

She and Amun had just gotten to one of the entry ways to the entrance hall to have their way blocked by their Uncle Bob.

"Stay back!" He ordered as he backed them into the hall they had come from.

The sounds of the battle were ringing in her ears and the flashes of lightning were making it hard to see her sisters as she peaked around her uncle.

"There they are!" Amun exclaimed.

Their father had grabbed the girls and was running towards them. Abigaila's heart was beating fast and her hands were clenched into fists as she watched them. Her eyes were than drawn to a blinking light on the wall near them. A blast then sounded, causing the wall and the foundations it supported to crumble.

"No!" She cried as she watch the blast push them into a column. The dust grew too thick for her to see anything else. All she heard were Synoya's cries. "Sya! Sya help!"

When the smoke cleared she and her brother raced to their father and sister, their uncle following close behind them.

"Oh Marcus." Bob murmured as he rolled his brother gently on to his back.

Marcus had curled up around the children he carried to protect them from the blast. Syaka was unconscious and suffered from minor cuts and bruises. Synoya was nowhere to be seen.

"Da? Sya? Wake up!" Abi pleaded. Bob bowed his head and placed his hands on his oldest niece and nephew. "Your father is with the force now."

Amun and Abi held each other as they cried. "What about Sya?" Amun asked since Abi was crying too hard to ask.

Bob ran a scanner over Syaka. "She will be fine." He said.

"And Noya?"

"I do not know. It is likely we won't find her." Bob said sadly.

Amun nodded and helped his twin stand up as healers came to get Syaka and Marcus.

"Do you still want to be Sith?" he asked Abigaila. She nodded.

"Becoming Sith before had about peace. Now I want to find Noya too." Abigaila said. Amun nodded. Abigaila looked away as if she was ashamed.

"I also want to hurt whoever hurt us." she murmured. A piece of rubble blew up near by them, showing the emotional turmoil in her. "Does that make me bad?"

"Abi." Amun said. When she looked up at him, he saw that her eyes had turned. They were no longer a dark brown but a warm gold. "It isn't bad. Just don't let it lead you to the Dark side." He said, trying to sound like the masters. Abigaila giggled. She leaned against him. "Do you really think we can have peace?"

"I do, Abi. I really do."

* * *

**Bob's name is Roberten but he goes by Bob instead**. **Edited 1/17/14**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't remember a lot of the real conversations the Warrior has with Tremel and Baras so there might not be a lot the real lines.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Abigaila gazed out at the planet as the ship landed. Korriban. Birth place of the Sith and her training grounds for however long she was there.

"Thank you." She murmured to the guard that helped her from the shuttle. Abigaila noted the brief look of surprise on his face before his neutral mask was replaced.

_'Make allies with the guards. They could mean the difference between life or death.' _Her aunt and mentor's advice flashed through her mind as she made her way to meet Overseer Tremel. She noted the glances towards her, determining if she was a potential enemy or ally.

_'These people are such fools!' _She thought as she overheard two acolytes discussing her, instantly dismissing her as a threat simply because she was a woman. Some of the other gossip caught her attention though. Slaves allowed into the Academy? Abigaila felt her hope rise even though she knew it was foolish to. Just because slaves were allowed to try to become Sith didn't mean Synoya was there.

"Acolyte?"

Abigaila's eyes sharpened onto the man in front of her. Her mind instantly started noting tidbits that could prove useful and stowing them away.

She nodded her head slightly. "Overseer."

Tremel appraised the young woman in front of him. She was beautiful that was for sure. But had a deadly edge to her. Her eyes suggest that she might be attuned to the Dark side though it could just be genetics or contacts. She practically oozed power and confidence. Her velvet voice just added to her allure.

"Finally, you have arrived. We have much to do and little time to waste. I am Overseer Tremel. For many years I have overseen trials that determined who was strong and who was weak. The trials have weeded out those who were not fit to become Sith." he said.

"I am most certainly strong enough." Abigaila replied.

"Maybe then. But you are on Korriban now. You have arrived ahead of schedule because of me and I expect you to obey. Complete you trials and do as I say and you will be very powerful." Tremel replied, noting the look of distaste in Abigaila's eyes when he told her to obey. _'Looks like I got a fiery one.' _He thought.

"Very well." She said in a slightly tight voice.

"Good. Now that we have cleared that up let's continue to more important matters. The trials are hard but not the biggest threat here. There is an acolyte by the name of Vemrin here. He is of mixed heritage," Tremel said with disgust. "He is the one you must look out for. He will try to kill or intimidate you."

Abigaila scoffed. "I like to see him try. I'll destroy him."

"Follow what I say and he won't be the only enemy you destroy." Tremel replied "Your weapon is insufficient. It is a weapon of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there is an old armory. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. Be careful though. K'lor' slugs are thick there. They have been the end of many acolytes. Now go. After you retrieve the sword and have spent some time bloodying it, come meet me in my chambers in the Academy."

"Very well, Overseer." Abigaila replied.

Tremel watched her go. She was going to be a difficult one to control.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Korriban is just basically a filler planet right now so I will probably skip ahead to the more important stuff in the next chapter(s).**


	3. Chapter 2

**I've decided to skip ahead to the last trial the Warrior has. I hope you've enjoyed to story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I really hate this place. Why does it have to be to damn creepy and dark." Vette muttered to herself as she followed the Sith apprentice.

"It could use some lightening up, couldn't it."

Vette started. A Sith with a sense of humor that wasn't morbid or creepy? This was new.

"Vette."

Vette shook herself out of her musings to see that they were in front of the secret entrance to the cavern.

"Yeah sorry. Just let me get my bearings." Vette looked around. _'Yep. Still just as creepy.' _

Vemrin watched from the shadows. He allowed himself to briefly run his eyes over his opponent's figure, wondering about whether her armor was an accurate representation of what was underneath. He wa shaken out of his reverie when he heard their footsteps into the chamber. He took his blade out and snuck behind her, ready to end her. He was surprise however when her foot collided with his stomach.

"Ack!" He exclaimed when he landed on his back. He got up to see her staring at him in amusement. "Take your time slave. Just have it open when by the time I'm done with your master."

Abigaila rolled her eyes. "Not you again. Was one humiliation not enough for you?"

Vemrin gritted his teeth in anger. "My passions run deeper then yours! I am the true essence of what it means to be Sith! I have suffered long enough! After this no one will remember you! This ends now!"

Abigaila turned to her companion. "Work on the door, Vette. I can handle this." Vette nodded and turned to the door. Abigaila smirked at Vemrin. "Shall we begin?"

He lunged at her. She side-stepped out of his way, landing a kick that had him spinning. Abigaila was reminded of a ridiculous ballerina toy her cousin, Corea, had when they were younger. She had to bite her cheek in order to not laugh. Vette turned around after opening the door. She leant against the wall, captivated by the deadly dance in front of her. She held her breath when Vemrin landed a kick to Abigaila's gut. But her worry was for not when Abigaila managed to stab him in the side.

Abigaila was enjoying the deadly tango she was in as she fought with Vemrin. She finally forced Vemrin to his knees. He was clearly beaten. Abigaila stood tall over him, her eyes shining from the thrill of the fight.

"Becoming Darth Baras's apprentice was my destiny. Did I really fight and overcome so much only to be found unworthy?" Vemrin said.

"You fought well." Abigaila said.

"Matters not now. Just kill me." Vemrin said bitterly.

Abigaila shrugged. "If you say so." She killed him quickly, watching impassively as he took his last breath. She turned back to Vette to see the door open and the twi'lek staring at her in shock. Abigaila shift her feet nervously before gesturing to the door. "Shall we?" The twi'lek jumped. "Yea sure!" Abigaila just shook her head slightly and continued into the chamber. _'Yep. She has totally got to be the weirdest Sith I've ever met.' _

Vette waited at the entrance as Abigaila walked up to the casket. Abigaila forced pushed the top off, staring down at the contents below. Next to the skeleton laid the light saber. _Her _light saber. Using the force, she summoned the weapon into her hand. Oh the thrill she felt when she ignited it and heard its song! She walked away, pausing when she heard whisperings behind her. She looked up to see purple spirits swirling above. They landed onto some of the statues, causing their eyes to glow.

"Vette!"

"On my way!"

They started running towards each with the weapons drawn. They met in the middle back to back. The statues pulsed and then exploded to show corpse like beings that had apparently been encased in stone. Abigaila leapt into battle, taking on the aggression while Vette covered her back. When the last enemy had fallen, Abigaila turned to Vette.

"Any injuries?" Vette shook her head. "You?" Abigaila shook her head also. "Other then some cuts and bruises I'm fine. Let's get out of this place." Vette nodded her agreement. When they stepped out of the chamber, Vette ran into a giant wall. Or at least that's what she thought it was until she looked. She leapt back with a slight squeak. In front of her was a giant alien thing. It growled when it saw her. Abigaila stepped in front of Vette, ready to fight until a voice stopped her.

"Khem back off."

Abigaila tilted her head slightly. The voice sounded slightly familiar. It sounded like her sister, Syaka's, voice but with an Imperial like accent. She felt her hope rise even more as she uttered the name of the sibling they had thought they had lost.

"Synoya?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Figured I kinda needed to do that since I found a video with the dialogue.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Synoya stared at Abigaila in shock. She'd recognize that red hair anywhere. "Abi?" she asked tentatively. A grin spread across Abigaila's face. "I've finally found you!" She pulled her sister into a hug.

"Syaka will be so happy to see you!" She whispered to Synoya. "She's here?" Synoya whispered back. Abigaila shook her head. "Tython." She murmured. Synoya nodded in understanding and relief. There was no way her gentle twin sister could survive Korriban.

They turned to their companions who were staring at them in confusion. "Are you two like related or something?" Vette asked.

Abigaila nodded. "She is one of my, er, younger sisters."

Synoya glanced at Abigaila. She had noticed the slight hesitation in calling her one of Abigaila's younger sisters.

"And you just found her?" Vette asked. They nodded. "Yes. I was taken from my family at the age of 3. I have been a slave for 20 years until I was freed to try to become Sith." Vette nodded. Khem just looked at them. He did not consider this meeting of much importance, still trying to get used to the fact he had been beaten by the little Sith.

"As much I'm, er, happy for the two of you can we do this rejoicing out of this really creepy tomb?" Vette asked.

"Very well. Lets go." The group headed out of the tomb, squinting their eyes at the sudden brightness. "Lets meet outside the Academy. We have much to discuss." Abigaila suggested. Her sister agreed. They went their separate paths once they reached the Academy. Abigaila's head was swirling with the news. As they reach Baras's chambers, she heard a shout.

"You murderer!" Abigaila focused onto the person her yelled at her. Eskella was standing in front of her, glaring. "My father was a staunch traditionalist and especially hard on me, but he's my blood. Did you really think you get away with killing him?"

"I was ordered to do so." Abigaila replied.

"Then you don't deny killing him!" Eskella exclaimed. "You'll rue the day you took his life! Attack!"

Abigaila blocked her attack with her light saber. Eskella's eyes widen slightly when she saw. Vette quickly shot down the other acolytes. She hesitated shooting Eskella though for she risked shooting Abigaila by mistake instead. She really didn't want to have to face Abigaila's master. Abigaila pushed Eskella back, far enough that Vette had a clear shot. Eskella dropped down with a quick bolt to the head.

"Nice shot, Vette." Vette looked at her surprised. She was hardly ever acknowledged, atleast not it in a positive way. "Thanks."

They continued into Baras's chambers. The man was almost jumping for joy. Almost. "I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi'lek to coöperate, but you completed the task and claimed the ancient light saber. Vemrin was not on my chambers as I instructed. I take it he sought you and tried to claim the light saber?"

"He tried and failed. Vemrin was nothing if not consistent." She responded.

"Bravo. I see you may indeed become of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice."

_'Finally!' _Abigaila thought. "Took you long enough."

"Mind your tone, my young initiate." Baras said sharply. "This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we will strike fear into the Empire's enemies. I must meet with the Emperor and inform him of your progress. This shuttle pass will take you to Dromund Kaas. Meet me at the Citadel there."

Abigaila nodded. "Tell the Emperor I said hello."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Baras said dryly. "Take the Twi'lek slave as my gift. Do with her as you wish. If she'll be of use, by all means, take her with you to Dromund Kaas."

Vette stiffened. What would her new master do with her? She had shown she wasn't as dark as some of the other Sith but that didn't mean she didn't have the potential to be. Abigaila nodded. She turned around and walked out of the chambers. Once out of earshot, she turned to Vette. "Do you need anything before we leave?" She asked Vette. _'This Sith is full of surprises.' _Vette thought. "Nope. So when do we meet your si-" Her sentence was quickly cut off by Abigaila's hand.

"Be quiet! No one is supposed to know she is my sister other than you and Khem. At least not until we're off Korriban! Do you understand?" Abigaila hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously at Vette. The Twi'lek quickly nodded her head. Abigaila released her. "Good." She started walking briskly down out of the Academy, leaving Vette to catch up.

Once outside, Abigaila started on the path to Dromund Kaas. She felt rather than saw Synoya fall into step next to her. Synoya stepped slightly closer to her. "Do you have a way of communicating with them?" she whispered. Abigaila nodded. "Datapad. I'll teach you the encryption we use." she whispered back. They stopped conversing when they reach the shuttle. A quick glance around revealed that they were the only occupants for that flight.

Vette sat uneasily across from Khem. She glance at the sisters. They were whispering in the corner farthest from the door and Abigaila had her datapad out. She turned back to Khem. "So what are you?" she asked.

Khem studied the soft thing in front of him. She was his master's sister's companion and seemed to be scared of him. As she should be. "I am a Dashade. I was once the proud servant of Tulak Hord. Now I am bound to the little Sith whispering to you master."He said bitterly. Vette just nodded and tried to put some more distance between them.

"Tell me about them." Synoya asked. Abigaila tilted her head slightly. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

They spent an hour catching each other up. Abigaila told her everything that had happened over the years, from what happened after the battle to the day Abigaila left for Korriban. But Synoya could tell she was avoiding something.

"What about Mom?" She asked, curiously.

Abigaila's eyes harden. "_That_ is not something I was wish to talk about." she spat out venomously.

Synoya nodded. "Can you tell them now?" she said, trying to calm her sister down by changing the subject.

Abigaila nodded and took out her datapad. "Take yours out too. I want to teach you the encryption first. Then I want to give you their holo and datapad frequencies."

Synoya got hers out. They spent the next two hours on the shuttle going over the code to make sure Synoya got it. Abigaila sent the message out to their siblings. As they settled down for a nap, they felt the disturbances in the Force as one by on they received the message. Synoya smiled when she felt the biggest one, knowing it was from her twin.

* * *

**I honestly don't know how long the shuttle ride would take so I'm putting it to 4-5 hours.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They awoke when they felt the shuttle land. Khem was ready to go but Vette was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Do you think they'll be here?" Synoya asked Abigaila. She checked her datapad. "No. They had just reached Dromund Kaas when they received the message." Her sister nodded. "Let's hurry then." Synoya said.

Abigaila checked the time. "We'll have to wait a bit. The shuttle just left but the other one should be on its way so it should arrive in an hour and a half."

"Well, it'll give use sometime to explore and catch up." Synoya said. Abigaila nodded.

"Uh, Master?" Vette said. Her master turned to her. "Yes, Vette?" Abigaila asked.

Vette shifted nervously. "I was wondering if we could talk?"

Abigaila nodded. They settled themselves at a table in the cantina. Abigaila ordered them drinks. As they waited, Abigaila observed Vette. She seemed nervous, glancing everywhere but her. When their drinks, she kept fidgeting with the glass. Abigaila took a sip of hers and lifted an eyebrow at Vette. "Well?"

"Um, I was wondering you could maybe take the shock collar off? As a thank you for helping you?" Vette asked hesitantly.

Abigaila tilted her head thoughtfully. Vette had been helpful and she amused her greatly. Plus shock collars just annoyed her. She didn't see the point in them. Abigaila nodded.

Vette's eyes brightened. "Really? You mean it?"

"I don't see why not. You have been very helpful. Just don't give me any reason to put it back on you."

Vette nodded eagerly. "I won't, promise!"

Abigaila chuckled at her excitement. She looked like a child in a candy store. Abigaila got up from the table and reached for the collar. Vette breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the weight from the collar lifted from her neck. She rolled her neck, relishing the feel. "Wow, if I had known you would agree I would have asked sooner!"

Abigaila just sipped her drink. "You're welcome."

Vette settled back down. "Hey, why didn't you tell Eskella that her father was alive?"

"We were right in front of Baras's chambers. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid as to announce that he is alive when the person who ordered me to kill him was within earshot?" Abigaila said, incredulously.

"Ok, ok I see your point." Vette held her hands up in mock surrender.

An hour later, they were stepping on to Dromund Kaas. Lightning lit up the sky as thunder sounded, promising more rain.

"Sheesh, are none of the Imperial worlds nice?" Vette muttered. Abigaila chuckled as they made their way to the taxi pad._  
_

Baras's felt the slight disturbance announcing his apprentice's arrival on the planet. "Good, good." He muttered under his breath as he prepared for her arrival. He thought about his first impression of her. She was powerful and cunning, an excellent combination but also deadly if she turned it on him. More like when actually. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would turn against him and potentially destroy him.

_'I'll just have to find a way to control her and keep her from that.' _He thought. He would have to find a weakness of her's, something to hold over her to keep her in line. She hadn't made it a secret about her contempt for him. She didn't seem to have a weakness. But everyone has a weakness.

* * *

**I love Vette! She is one of my favorite companions out of the entire game. It's a lot of fun writing her.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you, Cathy, for the lovely review! And thank you to Thipus and TheDragonEmpress for following and adding my story to your favorites**

* * *

Chapter 5

The sisters separated when they reached the Citadel, each going a different path to their master's chambers.

"Ah, apprentice, you've finally arrived. Now we can get started." Baras greeted Abigaila.

Abigaila nodded a greeting. "What exactly are we doing?" She asked

"You well be heading to Cargo Port B7 to oversee a very important prisoner transfer. Commander Lanklyn should be there. He is the officer in charge of this operation." Baras said.

She nodded. "Sounds simple enough."

"Good. Now go." He said.

Abigaila nodded and turned to leave. The moment they stepped out of the Citadel, they were soaked through. Abigaila glared at the clouds. "Damn you, rain." She muttered as they got into the taxi. "You've got that right." Vette the time they reached the port, they were wet and crossed.

"Alright men, let's hurry up and unload this hunk of ice." A man ordered.

"Captain Oblivious, boo." Vette said.

He turned around, startled. Abigaila shook her head at his inattentiveness to his surroundings.

"My apologizes, My Lord, I didn't hear you come in." he said.

_'Obviously.' _She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man in front of her. "Commander Lanklyn, I presume?"

He nodded. "Yes, My Lord. If I may ask, why are you here?" Lanklyn asked.

"Darth Baras sent me." She answered.

"No offence My Lord, but we have done much more dangerous operations for Lord Baras. And we are also on friendly territory." He said, indignantly.

"There is no such thing as friendly territory, you fool!" Abigaila said. It had been a lesson that Aunt Terren had told her over and over. _'There is no friendly territory! Not for the Sith for even the Imperial homeworld is filled with enemies. You must always be vigilant!' Aunt Terren told her. _It had been one of the first lessons Terren had told her when she had started training at 14.

Lanklyn's eyes hardened. "With all due respect My Lord, but that brand of paranoia might work for Lord Baras but it doesn't for me."

"Then I suggest you remedy that. And quickly." She hissed. She was already irritable from being in wet armor and he was not helping with her temper. _'I swear to any gods out there if he spouts another foolish sentence, I will fling him across the room!'_

His jaw tightened but he held his tongue. "Yes, My Lord." he said.

"Wise man." She said, darkly.

He turned to his men. He wouldn't admit it, but her eyes made him nervous. They had held a cold politeness, but as the conversation wore on, they had begun to show irritability. A lot of irritability. He knew better than to get on the wrong side of Sith and that he was frightened by the annoyance in her eyes made him shudder to think of what she was like when she was angry.

"Hurry up and prepare the prisoner for transport!" He barked out.

Abigaila had felt the his fear. It frightened her how quickly she had taken to acting like a dark side Sith. As she observed the unloading of the carbonite man, she felt slight disturbances in the Force. _'Is it my siblings?' _she wondered. She shook her head mentally. _'Nonsense. They have to feel powerful emotions for me to feel them this far away. I haven't felt any since I sent the message.'_ She then felt a huge amount of anger. _'Kota.'_ She thought after doing a swift check on her wondered at what had caused her baby sister so much anger, as she did a check of her surroundings. Noting three new Force signatures, all feeling hostile, Abigaila activated her lightsaber, feeling a slight thrill at its powerful song, she turned to confront the threat.

"Hold it right there," A male voice called out. A two men stepped out, the one who had called out pointing a gun at her, while the other held his rifle at ready. Abigaila felt Vette nudge her lightly in the ribs. Glancing back, she saw Vette turn her head slightly to their right. Abigaila turned her head, spotting the sniper.

"That man belongs to my master. Hand it over and no one goes to an early grave." The man said.

"This is a private party." Abigaila said.

"Then consider it crashed." He said. He was about to attack when they were interrupted by another voice.

"Lookie what we have here! Slestack! Does your master want frozen man too? Well too bad! Its mine! a Houk said as he entered the port. He had two men flanking him, their weapons help at ready.

Abigaila looked between the two. "Do you two know each other?"

"To know TuMarr is to hate TuMarr." Slestack said.

"Same can be said about you!" TuMarr said.

While the two were arguing, Commander Lanklyn stepped up to Abigaila. "I'll never doubt Lord Baras again! What do we do?"

Abigaila resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _'How this man became commander is beyond me.' _She thought. Abigaila turned her head to look at him. "We'll try talking first."

"Talking?! Are you serious?" He exclaimed.

This time she did roll her eyes. "Yes, Commander. Talking. Something you do a lot of."

Vette tried to stifle her laughter, knowing she was failing when Lanklyn turned to glare at her. "Very well." He said

Abigaila turned back the men. "You guys can either leave and live or you can fight and fail. Your chose." she said.

They stared at her for a moment. "Sorry Sith, but leaving isn't an option." Slestack said.

TuMarr nodded. "Hey Slestack! I have an idea. Why don't we both kill the Sith?"

"TuMarr that is the most brilliant idea you have ever had." Slestack said.

Abigaila snorted. "More like the stupidest. But very well." Without warning, she leapt at Slestack and the man with him. Vette dodged a shot from the sniper. "Hey!" She shot at him, killing him before he could aim. She started shooting at TuMarr and his men.

"Cheater!" TuMarr yelled, firing madly at them. "Shoot them!"

Abigaila blocked a bolt from Slestack's gun. She Force pulled it from his grasp, twisted her body towards TuMarr, and shot him with Slestack's gun while stabbing Slestack in the chest with her lightsaber. Vette finished TuMarr's men. When she was done, she turned to Abigaila to see her master looking over her. "Any injuries?" Abigaila asked. Vette shook her head. "You?" Abigaila shook her head. They turned to see Lanklyn staring at the bodies.

"Call someone to clean this up and get the prisoner to my master before he gets impatient." Abigaila ordered. Lanklyn started nodding, barking orders at his men. Abigaila watched for a few moments, to make sure what she asked was done. Once she was assured, she turned to leave. Vette walked next to her. "So where to know?"

"Right now? We're going to the cantina. I could really use a drink now. Plus I'm getting us a room so we can have a place to shower and get into dry clothes." Abigaila said.

"Sounds like a plan." Vette said. She was relieved to see it wasn't raining when they stepped out of the cargo port. As they walked to the cantina, she thought about Abigaila. _'Maybe this won't be so bad.' _

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AisloreIV- I'm glad you're enjoying the story! You're very close about Synoya. Thanks for the criticism, I'll have to work on explaining more about the storyline. Do you have any ideas about how I might be able to explain it more without it being, well, bad or too much?**

**Cathy- Incase you didn't see my answering review or it didn't make sense, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I really didn't like how Lanklyn seemed to think that he was superior. He also almost seemed kinda of naïve about Sith politics. Oh well, I won't have to deal with him again, lol.**

**Thank you to the people who are following my story!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Good work, apprentice." Baras said as they entered his chambers. He turned from the prisoner to face them. "Turns out the enemy has more eyes on my network than I thought," Baras held his head. "I have felt great disturbances in the Force. There is an enemy that threatens my entire network."

He turned back to the prisoner. "This man is a top SIS agent. He was going after my most secret and embedded agents, one of my 'invisibles'." He paced backed and forth in front of the carbonite man. He turned to his apprentice. "In jungle, by a statue, is a slave revolt. I need you to head there and speak to Commander Pritch."

_'Great. Another commander.' _Abigaila thought. She nodded to Baras. "Very well."

Baras went to his adjacent chamber as his apprentice and the Twi'lek left. As he sat at his desk, he picked up his datapad, pulling up what his informants had been able to find out about her. The reports said very little. And what little they were able to find was practically worthless. There was nothing personal other than her description and biological information. _'Its like she never existed!' _Baras threw down his datapad in anger. Rising abruptly, he started to pace back and forth. _'Her information is practically protected like an Imperial agent!' _He suddenly paused.

"An agent..." He murmured. "I've got it!"

He rushed excitedly to his holo. "Time to call in a favor."

Abigaila walked silently through the jungle, absently listening to Vette's chatter.

"Oof! Watch where you're goin' will ya!"

Abigaila turned to see Vette glaring at a female Rattaki. The woman scoffed. "Maybe you should follow your own advice."

Abigaila's eyes narrowed, a surge of protectiveness making her step threateningly towards Rattaki.

"Kaliyo! Now is not the time for you to get into a fight." A female voice called out. An Imperial agent stepped ut from the trees. Their eyes met, a flash of acknowledgement and understanding passing through them. They directed their attention back to their companions when the Rattaki started talking.

"Come on agent,we've fought all day. What's one more?" Kaliyo said.

"If you're prepared to fight the Sith too, then go ahead." The agent said, leaning back onto a tree.

"Sith? What Sith?" Kaliyo asked.

"That would be me."

Abigaila watched as she spun around, noticing how her eyes took in her protective stance in front of Vette. Kaliyo held her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, didn't see you. Won't happen again."

Abigaila continued to glare at her. "Make sure that it doesn't." she snarled. She nodded to Vette. They started walking away, Vette muttering about Kaliyo. Meanwhile, Abigaila was wondering when she had started to be so protective of Vette. They had only been working together a short time. She glanced over at Vette, thinking. _'Could it be because she is so young?' _She shook her head, as they had reached their destination.

"Will you be alright?" She murmured to Vette as they stepped out of the wall's protection. She knew it would be hard for Vette to do this since Vette was still a slave. Vette glanced up at her in surprise and nodded. They passed through the area leading up to the watch post with little resistance. Abigaila quickly discerned Commander Pritch from the rest of the officers. He nodded to them as they approached.

"Welcome, my Lord." Pritch said.

"Greetings, Commander." Abigaila responded. "Baras said you had my mission details?"

He nodded. "Indeed, I do." He glanced around to see if anyone was listening and lowered his voice. "The slaves are attempting to extort Baras. He needs you to make an example out of a few slaves to make sure that they won't."

Abigaila's eyebrows rose. "Attempting to extort him? What information could they possibly hold over him?"

"Ah, he didn't tell you. You see, Darth Baras supplied the weapons to the slaves and they are threatening to tell the truth." Pritch explained quietly.

"I see. So what should I do?" Abigaila asked.

"Just make an example out of a few of them, preferably their captains." He said.

Abigaila nodded. She gestured to Vette to follow her as she made her way across the bridge. Once she crossed, she noticed a few corpses here and there along with the scent of burning flesh. _'Either Synoya is or has been here or someone with explosives.' _She thought as they made their way through them. She could feel the Vette's slight nausea and horror as they passed through the camp. Abigaila stopped as she spotted what looked like a captain talking to another slave.

"I'm sorry, Vette." She murmured as she leapt into battle. She knew Vette had heard her when she felt her surprise. Abigaila blocked a blaster bolt, using the Force to push the captain into a wall. She parried an attack from the other slave's vibroblade. Twisting her body, she ravaged the slave's body with her lightsaber. After striking the killing blow, Abigaila heard Vette's shout as a bolt brushed pass her head. Abigaila leapt at her opponent, a Force-scream bringing him to his knees. She struck quickly, making sure to he was dead before turning to Vette to assess her injuries.

"You alright?" She asked.

Vetted nodded. They continued through the camp, killing a few more slaves. Once Abigaila was sure they had defeated enough to keep the others in line, they headed back to Commander Pritch.

"You did well, my Lord. You should report back to Darth Baras." He said.

"Thank you, Commander. Good bye." Abigaila said. She and Vette started heading back to the Citadel. It was late in the evening when they did. When they reach his chambers they were greeted with the sound of Baras yelling and the static of lightning.

"AHHH! I CAN NOT BREAK HIM!" Baras yelled as he struck the young man with more lightning.

"Quite the set of lungs you got there." Abigaila said.

"Now is not the time." He growled. He shot lightning at the prisoner. "Tell me now!"

"You'll...get nothing... out of me... Sith." The young man wheezed out.

Baras roared. Vette cowered slightly behind Abigaila. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Abigaila moved to shield Vette from the sight. "Look away, Vette."

Vette nodded, resting her head on Abigaila's back, breathing a sigh of relief at the coolness of her armor.

Baras finally stopped shooting lightning at the prisoner. "I must look for another way to break. While I am doing that, you will head out to Grathan's estate tomorrow morning."

"Grathan?" Abigaila asked. The name sounded faintly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"A Sith lord gone rogue. He thinks he is untouchable. Tomorrow, you will meet with my other apprentice, Dri'kill Ba'al. He has been undercover there for a year. He will give you the information you need." Baras explained.

"Very well. We'll leave early." Abigaila said.

"Good. Now go." Baras headed into his office as they left.

In their room in the cantina, Abigaila waited until she was sure Vette was asleep. Once she was sure, she slipped silently out of the room. Entering a private room she had secured, she waited. She turned when she heard the door slide open, ready to attack if it was an intruder. She relaxed when she saw her sister. Synoya was full of excitement and nerves.

"Are you excited, Noya?" Abigaila asked her as Synoya paced.

"Of course I'm excited, Abi! I haven't seen them in twenty years!" Synoya said.

Abigaila chuckled. She felt the other two's Force signatures as they walked silently down the hall. They were full of excitement.

"Noya!" The agent Abigaila had run into cried as she hugged Noya. The bounty hunter that was with her held back, watching the reunion.

"Ellie!" Synoya said.

"Its Cipher Nine now." Cipher said as she pulled back.

Synoya shrugged and smiled. "You'll always be Ellie to me."

Cipher chuckled. Synoya turned to the hunter. "Nahia? Do you remember me?"

Nahia looked at Synoya with her dark eyes. "Barely." She said sadly. She stepped forward and hugged her tight. "But I remember your Force signature and how I missed it when you were gone." She mumbled into Synoya's shoulder. Synoya felt a few tears escape her eyes.

"We have so much to catch up on." Synoya said as they pulled away.

"Let's sit and talk." Abigaila indicated to the couches.

They were in high spirits when they finally left to go to bed. Once Abigaila's head hit her pillow, she fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events. But she fell asleep with a smile on her face, feeling the content emotions of her sisters.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not posting in a while. Writer's block decided to strike me. But I finally got it done!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Duck!"

Abigaila moved to as Vette threw a thermal grenade over her. She leaped out-of-the-way, to avoid the bits of debris from the blast. Vette ducked behind the cover of a few crates near by, sniping some of the droids with her blasters. They examined the corpses, making sure they were all truly dead. Assured that they were, Abigaila and Vette walked up the ramp to the second landing.

"Not very stealthy are you, brute?" Dri'kill greeted them.

Abigaila's eyes narrowed, already imagining the different ways to kill him while making it look like an accident. Surely one would believe he simply fell on his lightsaber?

"Were we going for stealthy? Huh, guess someone forgot to tell me." She said sarcastically. Dri'kill sneered at her.

"Your mission is to find and kill Grathan's son while Grathan is away. Why our master would give you such an important mission is beyond me."

"Well then I guess you're not too bright." Abigaila said.

Dri'kill glared at her. "Get going. We've wasted enough time already." He growled.

Abigaila mocked saluted him and sauntered out of the room. "Stealthy? How the hell is someone suppose to be stealthy in a place filled with enemies?" She shook her head as they headed out of the warehouse. All attempts at being stealthy went out the window when a huge battle droid started firing at them. Abigaila quickly activated her lightsaber and leaped at the droid. Abigaila ducked to avoid the blasters, slicing them off with lightsaber. Impaling the droid's main unit, she jumped out-of-the-way when it exploded. Abigaila scanned the area for Vette, spotting her behind a column, trying to avoid fire from two droids and a human male.

"Some help would be nice!" Vette yelled at Abigaila as she threw a grenade over to her attackers.

"Since when did I say I was nice?" Abigaila yelled back to her as she threw her lightsaber at the them, taking out both the droids. She summoned it back, blocking the shots that the man fired at her. Vette shot the man when he was distracted at trying to shoot Abigaila.

"Nice shot." Abigaila said.

Vette nodded. "Thanks."

They continued through the estate, killing all who attacked them. They traveled silently through the house, trying not to alert their quarry to their presence. Abigaila deactivated the security systems protecting her objective. She walked through the door and leaned against it as she closed it behind them. She waited for the two people in the room to notice her.

"You need to leave!" The woman yelled at the young man who Abigaila assumed was the son.

"No! I can't just leave you, Mother!" He exclaimed.

"Well its too late now." Abigaila said as she stalked forward, her hand on her lightsaber and her eyes dangerous.

The woman turned to her. "I am Cellvanta Grathan, wife of Lord Grathan and Sith. What do you want?"

"It is more of want my master wants, which is the death of your son." Abigaila said.

"Never! Run Beelzlit!" Cellvanta yelled as she activated her lightsaber.

"No, Mother!" Beelzlit said, taking out his blade. He rushed at Abigaila, his blade posed to strike her heart. Abigaila blocked his attack. She kicked him in the stomach and Force pushed him into the wall. Cellvanta screamed with anger, attacking Abigaila with furious strikes, barely giving the warrior anytime to block.

_'Damn it. It's days like this that make me wish I had gone marauder.' _Abigaila thought as she block another blow.

"Ouch!" Cellvanta hissed as Vette shot her hand. She turned to meet Vette, giving Abigaila the opening she needed. Abigaila stabbed her in the side and kicked Cellvanta's legs out from under her. Abigaila held her lightsaber over Cellvanta's neck, about to strike the killing blow when she started to speak.

"What have we've done to be killed?" Cellvanta asked, looking up at the warrior.

Abigaila shrugged. "I'm guessing it's being involved with Grathan."

"Of course." Cellvanta spat out, bitterly. A thoughtful look appeared on her face. "How about we make a deal?"

Abigaila raised an eyebrow. "What deal?"

"Mother, don't!" Beelzlit said, thinking his mother was going to sacrifice herself.

"Oh hush you." Vette said, pointing her blasters at where he laid on the ground.

"Lord Grathan is here, in his most inner chamber. If you let me and my son go, I'll give you the security codes. Kill him and my son can secretly take his place." Cellvanta said.

"You're a terrible spouse, you know. But the son of Grathan must die." Abigaila said.

"No!" Cellvanta tried to get up, holding her wound as she struggled.

Abigaila titled her head slightly, thoughtfully regarding the woman. "I admire your devotion to you son. Therefore I will take your deal." Abigaila removed her weapon from the woman's neck and helped her up.

"Y-you will?" Cellvanta said in shock.

Abigaila shrugged again. "Family is important."

Vette stowed her weapons in their holsters and helped Beelzlit up. He rushed over to his mother, wrapping his arm around her to support her. Cellvanta shakily gave Abigaila the codes.

"Thank you." Cellvanta said. Abigaila nodded.

"Come, Mother. Let's go attend to your wounds." Beelzlit murmured. She nodded and together they headed to the med bay as Abigaila and Vette went to Grathan's inner chamber. Grathan was leaning on a computer terminal, muttering under his breath as he worked.

"An intruder. How interesting." Grathan said, as he turned to them.

"I figured you don't get much company so I thought I'd drop by." Abigaila said.

"No, not really. How did you get to here?" Grathan said, his hand hovering over his lightsaber.

"Lady Grathan says 'hello'." Abigaila said. She leaped at him twisting her body to do a ravage strike. Grathan blocked her blade and swung it up. Using his other hand, he Force pushed Vette into the wall, stunning her. Abigaila growled, channeling her anger to push Grathan away from her. He hit the wall hard, dropping down to a crouch. He rolled out-of-the-way when she leaped at him, raising his blade to strike at her. Abigaila hissed when he cut through her armor just above her knee. She could feel the blood trickling down her leg, warm and wet. She kicked him in the face, with her other leg. Grathan caught her leg and pulled her down.

"Damn it." Abigaila said as she hit the floor.

Vette shook her head, trying to clear it. She looked over and saw Abigaila on the floor, bleeding from on leg, and Grathan holding his blade over her. Vette quickly grabbed threw a sticky grenade at his back. He spun to face her a she dived to get her blasters. Abigaila kicked him into the terminal and dove towards the table, flipping it to use a shield. Vette joined her just as the grenade went off. Grathan yelled in pain as his back exploded and engulfed him in flames.

"Let's go, Vette." Abigaila got up, making sure to keep Vette from seeing Grathan's corpse. They dropped by the med bay to tell the mother and son that it was done and to put some kolto on Abigaila's wound. They continued on their way, this time trying to stay out of sight. They finally made it to the warehouse as the late afternoon sun started to set.

"I see you survived. Pity. I take it Grathan's son is no more?" Dri'killed sneered.

"Of course." Abigaila crossed her arms and leaned onto her left leg, the right still hurting.

"Good. Now I need to do is seal my cover. Which means your death." Dri'kill smirked. He set off the security system in the warehouse. "Guards to me! The killer is here!" He activated his lightsaber and leaped at Abigaila. She kicked him in the chest, pushing him into the table. Three guards rushed into the room and started firing.

"Take care of them, Vette!" Abigaila ordered.

"On it!" Vette started firing at them, throwing a flash grenade at them.

Abigaila turned back to Dri'kill. They danced around each other, each looking for an opening. Abigaila smiled as she played with him. He kept charging at her, only for her to dance out of his way and land a strike of her own. She finally thrust her hand at him, bored with her game. She watched as he tried to gasp for air as she choked him. "Tsk, tsk. You should have known better." She drove her lightsaber through him, watching his eyes grow vacant. She let him drop to the ground and turned to Vette.

"Come, Vette. I want to make it to the city before dark." Abigaila walked out of the room, Vette staring at her. _'She is so confusing.' _Vette shook her head and followed after her master, jogging to catch up to her.

* * *

**Beelzlit has got to be one of the stupidest names in the game or at least that is what I think. On my actual character I didn't choose the light option. That was before I finally developed the back story and character in my mind. I would have rerolled her except I finally got to Belsavis and I didn't want to go through it again. I actually got her to light aligned and I started, I guess, flipping out because she was supposed to be neutral and I kept muttering no under my breath. Well, that's enough of my rambling, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiya guys! Sorry for the wait. Took me awhile to write. Writer's block is a terrible thing. But enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I take it the mission was successful?" Baras asked his apprentice.

"It was taken care of." Abigaila said, crossing her arms.

"And Dri'kill?"

Abigaila shrugged. "He was a pushover."

"Then he is no more. Just as well. He had served his purpose." Baras moved to stand in front of Abigaila. "Now for your next mission. Past the area of construction to expand Kaas City is a temple. This temple is filled with dark energy and spirits, driving even the most sane person mad. Inside is an artifact called the Ravager. It possesses a person's mind, forcing them to reveal any information that you ask for. unfortunately it is so intense it liquefies a person's brain, rendering them useless."

Abigaila's eyebrows rose. "So you want me to retrieve this...artifact. And you don't expect me to survive."

"That is correct, Apprentice." Baras said.

"I haven't failed yet and I don't plan to start now." Abigaila said.

"Good. Leave at the break of dawn tomorrow morning. It is pointless to go now. You'd simply become lost. You are dismissed." Baras said.

Abigaila nodded. She and Vette headed back to the cantina in silence, both beyond tired.

"I'll have food ordered to our room. You may sat down here, or join me." Abigaila said, pausing to look at Vette when they reached the cantina.

"I'll join you." Vette said, glancing around at all the Imperial officers. The cantina was fuller than usual and very noisy. After trekking through the jungle to get to Grathan's and spending the day there had left her tired and wanting some quiet.

"Very well. I will be making a few calls and we might have some visitors." Abigaila said. They resumed walking, trying to avoid people. Abigaila reached back and grabbed Vette's hand, holding her close, and guiding her through the crowd.

Vette stiffened when she felt someone grab her hand. She was about to pull out her blaster when she realized it was Abigaila's. Vette stepped forward when her hand was tugged and was surprised when Abigaila held her to closely to her side.

"So what calls are you making?" Vette asked once they were safely in the room and had finished debugging the room.

Abigaila looked at her. "You are not to give this information out to anyone unless I say you can, got it?"

Vette nodded. "My lips are sealed." She mimed a zipper motion over her lips.

Abigaila smiled a little and turned back to what she was doing. She typed into her datapad for a bit. "Food should, hopefully, be here in thirty minutes to an hour." She turned and grabbed her holo and set it on the table in front of her. "As for your question, I'm seeing if we have to go to the Temple alone."

She waited a few moments for the call to connect. A woman showed up and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Is it safe?" Abigaila asked.

"No. We just enters Kaas City." Synoya said.

"Meet me at the cantina and head to my room. You'll be able to find me." Abigaila said.

Synoya nodded "See you soon." The call disconnected. Abigaila went to put in another when she heard a knock at the door. Reaching out with the Force, Abigaila determined it was their food. She went to answer it, her hand on her lightsaber just in case. "Thank you." She smiled when she felt the server's surprise.

"You like doing that, don't you?" Vette asked.

Abigaila handed Vette her food. "Being polite? Yes, I do like being polite."

Vette shook her head. "Not that. surprising people." She sighed in content as she took a bite of her food.

Abigaila grinned. "That too."

Vette chuckled. She then noticed there was more food than the two needed on the table. "What's with the extra food?"

"You'll see." Abigaila said. She sat back and took a bite of her food, humming in contentment at the seasonings in it. She reached for her holo but put it back down when there was another knock at the door. A scan with the Force showed it to be her sisters with their companions.

"There's food on the table." She told them when she answered the door. They chuckled as they filed in, except for Khem. He just glared at everyone as he stood by the door.

Once everyone was settled, Abigaila started the introductions. "Vette, these are my sisters and their companions. You've already met Noya and Khem." Synoya waved at Vette and smiled she waved back. "And this is Nahia and..?"

The cyborg smiled. "My name is Mako."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mako." Abigaila said. Vette echoed the sentiment.

Abigaila glanced around them. "We're missing one."

Synoya glanced up. "You haven't heard?"

Abigaila shook her head.

"Darth Jadus's ship was destroy, killing him and whoever else was on it. It's practically raining ship pieces and who knows what else." Nahia said.

"Why didn't you tell me when I called?" Abigaila asked Synoya.

"Because it when I met up with 'Ia at the entry of the cantina." Synoya answered.

"Explains why Cipher isn't here." Abigaila said.

Vette looked at Abigaila. "Cipher?"

"Remember the agent and Rattaki we ran into?" Vette nodded. "The agent is one of my younger sisters, Cipher 9."

"One of your younger sisters?" Vette asked.

Abigaila shrugged. "I'm the oldest." She turned back to her sisters. "Are any of you going to the Temple?"

Both sisters nodded.

"Shall we go together?" Abigaila asked.

"That would probably be for the best." Synoya said.

"Any idea how long it should take to get to the Temple, complete everything we need to, and back?"

"Two days at maybe the minimum. Three at the max. Depends on what happens on our way there, when we're there, and back." Nahia answered.

"She's right. It'll take a while to actually reach the Temple, maybe half the day, and then when we're in there could take a while. The back should take about the same time as the way there unless they have a taxi pad there connected to the city. " Mako said, typing on her datapad.

" We will meet up at dawn at the beginning of the expansion. So we should probably rest now." Abigaila said.

They said their good nights and the sisters and their companions left to go to their rooms to get much need sleep.

"You have a very...diverse family." Vette said as she prepared to go to bed.

"You have no idea." Abigaila muttered as she settled into bed.

"Goodnight, Abigaila."

"Goodnight, Vette."

* * *

**Ia is pronounce eye-ah. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Abigaila woke up with a start, her dream already fading. Something had disturbed her, but she couldn't recall it. She rolled over to the nightstand to see the time. Abigaila groaned and buried her head in her arms when she saw it was three hours til dawn.

"Damn it." Abigaila groaned as she got up. No point in going back to sleep now. She glanced at Vette. _'I'll let her sleep for another hour.' _She thought as she got ready. She quickly took a shower and brushed her hair, putting it into a tight braid with her bangs clipped back instead of leaving loose like usual. It was going to be a difficult day and she didn't want her hair getting in to the way. She ordered some caffa and breakfast to be brought up to her and sat down at the table in the room, getting her holo out. She made sure the transmission was secured before trying to connect her call._  
_

"I'm fine." Cipher said when the call connected.

Abigaila chuckled and examined her sister. Cipher's hair was in a loose braid and she was wearing soft sleeping clothes. Abigaila had obviously woke her up. "I take it the others have already called, Cipher?"

"Yes." Cipher sighed. "And I got messages on my datapad from the others."

"Thought so. Are you sure you're alright? You're not hurt?" Abigaila said, starting to fret over her sister.

"Abi, I'm fine! Sheesh." Cipher shook her head, smiling slightly.

"You were nearly killed by terrorists if I'm understanding correctly!" Abigaila said.

"Not to mention mad men and possessed people..." Cipher muttered.

"What?!"

"Oops. You weren't suppose to know that part." Cipher looked away guiltily.

"You went into the Dark Temple." It wasn't a question but Cipher answered it anyways.

"Yes. That place...I'm going to be having nightmares for weeks. Just woke up from on actually. Even Kaliyo is pretty shaken up. The things in there." Cipher shuddered. "Please be careful when you and the others go in there."

"I'll try, Cipher." Abigaila said. She got up when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal a droid with her breakfast. "Thank you." She settled back in her chair.

"Where are you headed to now?" She asked.

"Balmorra. We're trying to find the Eagle or at least cut off the cell there. Didn't you see the transmission?" Cipher asked.

"No. I was asleep." Abigaila took a sip of her caffa.

"Well, somehow, after Jadus's ship was destroyed, he managed to temporarily take control of all holocommunicators and sent out a public message." Cipher explained.

Abigaila choked on her caffa. "How did he manage that?" She asked as she cleaned the caffa she had spilt.

"We have no idea." Cipher stifled a yawn. "I'm going to head back to bed. You guys be careful in there and call me or leave me a message when you'll are out of there."

"Will do. Goodnight." Abigaila said.

"Goodnight, Abi." The call disconnected. Abigaila leaned back and sighed tiredly. She finished her breakfast and checked the time. Noting that there was only ten minutes until it was time to wake Vette up, she ordered her breakfast and went to wake her up.

"Vette, it's time to wake up." Abigaila gently shook her shoulder.

"Noo." Vette groaned She rolled over onto her stomach and covered her head with her pillow.

"Vette." The Twi'lek just curled up, clutching the blanket to her.

Abigaila rolled her eyes. She grabbed the blanket and pulled if off Vette, causing her to leap up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Vette exclaimed. She glared at her chuckling master.

"I haven't done that since I was a girl! I had forgotten how much fun it was to surprise people like that." Abigaila chuckled.

Vette just continued to glare at her as she got ready. She went in to the 'fresher, muttering under her breath. When she came out, she saw breakfast on the table but the warrior wasn't there.

_'I wonder where she went.' _Vette thought as she ate. She checked the time, surprised to see it was only an hour and a half til it was time to meet with the others.

"She could have let me sleep in an hour." Vette muttered.

"I did."

Vette whirled around to see Abigaila leaning against the doorway. "I got up an hour before I woke you up." She explained.

"Oh. Sorry." Vette said sheepishly, her face heating up with embarrassment.

"It's fine. You were not aware of this." Abigaila said. She waved her hand towards the table. "Are you done?"

Vette nodded.

"Then let's go. I've already paid our bill. I have a feeling we won't be needing this room when we're back." Abigaila said.

Vette yawned. "Great, nothing like a stroll through the jungle at dawn."

"That'll be the least of our worries." Abigaila said as they headed out of the cantina. It was lightly drizzling when they stepped out. Abigaila sighed with annoyance. _'Wonderful.' _She thought as they walked to the meeting place. She spotted Nahia and Mako as she and Vette crossed the bridge.

"I thought we were going to be the first ones here." Abigaila said. There was still an hour left before they had needed to be there.

"This one woke me up with her pacing." Mako pointed her thumb to Nahia.

Abigaila looked at Nahia for an explanation. "I couldn't sleep." Nahia said, crossing her arms and shrugging.

Abigaila looked her sister with concern. Nahia had always been an insomniac. Very few things could get Nahia to sleep more than a few hours and none of them were currently available other than stims and she ahted those.

"Will you be alright?" Abigaila asked.

Nahia waved her hand, unconcerned. "I'll be fine. If I need to I can use a stim to keep me awake til I can sleep."

Abigaila remained unconvinced, but was distracted by the arrival of Synoya and Khem.

"I guess we'll be leaving now?" Vette asked after greetings were exchanged.

"Yep." Abigaila said.

"I'll clear the way." Synoya said.

"Wait, what?" Nahia asked. Synoya and Khem had vanished.

"Apparently she went the assassin route." Abigaila said. The others looked at her with confusion. Abigaila explained that it was specialized training available for an inquisitor.

"Oh ok." Mako said. "Let's get going."

The group continued through the expansion, spotting destroyed droids and the occasional glimpse of Synoya and Khem. They found the pair waiting for them at the Imperial barricade. The sun had The group continued through the outpost, stopping in front of the cave.

"Is this where we're suppose to through?" Vette asked.

Mako pulled out a holo map. "Yep. Through this cave and another tunnel. Then we'll go through this valley like are to the next outpost." She said, tracing their path with her finger.

"There is dark and chaotic energy here." Synoya murmured as they walked through the cave. They could hear the cries of the people up ahead.

"They feel very hostile." Abigaila said. She activated her lightsaber when she spotted a group of the possessed around the bend. The others readied their weapons.

"Be careful with your shots. Don't need any accidental shootings." Abigaila said.

She leaped right in, quickly impaling one of the men. She saw the flash of lightning and heard the shots from the blasters. The fight was quickly over, the lack of weapons and armor making the men no match for them. They met no other resistance until they reached the other tunnel where they repeated the process. It was raining heavily when they reached the end of the tunnel.

"Should we continue? The rain will only slow us down and make it more dangerous than it needs to be." Synoya asked.

"I think we should wait for it to lighten enough for us to see more clearly." Abigaila said.

The others nodded their agreement, all sitting down against the wall except for Khem, who seemed to stand watch. Everyone was quiet, the sound of the rain was the only sound to be heard. After what seemed to be forever, the rain lightened enough to a light drizzle. They quickly set out, reaching the outpost quickly.

"This is our last time for supplies and such, so make sure you don't need anything." Nahia said.

Everyone did a quick inventory check before leaving the safety of the outpost, encountering a mob soon after. There were people everywhere, all having gone mad or were possessed. They practically left a trail of bodies on their way up to the Temple with how many people there were.

"This place gives me the creeps." Vette said as they walked up the steps. The Temple loomed in the distance, dark and imposing. Everyone could feel the dark energy in the air, it was so strong. Upon entering the Temple, they were attacked by a trio of soldiers. Nahia activated her jetpack and rained rockets at them, killing them before anyone could react. She and Mako searched the soldiers, pulling out three tags.

"Part of the bounty." Nahia explained as she straightened from her crouch.

"Alrighty.." Vette said. She jumped when she heard the crackling of lightning, turning around to see a body sparking with electricity behind them.

"The fool tried to jump us." Synoya said.

"Hey, does anyone know where we're suppose to go?" Vette asked.

Synoya pulled out a map. "Well, we're right next to my objective." She said, pointing at a glowing mark in the chamber they were next to. "So we'll be off." She and Khem headed towards the chamber.

"Be careful!" Nahia called after them.

"I will!" Synoya called back.

"You go ahead, Abi." Nahia told her sister.

"You sure? The Ravager can wait. It hasn't moved in who knows how long. I highly doubt it's gonna start now." Abigaila said.

"Yeah. We just need two more tags and the badge from the commander guy than me and Mako will leave. Don't wanna miss the melee." Nahia said.

"Ok. You be careful and message me when you leave or have left." Abigaila said, fixing her sister with a stern look.

"Alrighty." They went looking for more troopers, leaving Abigaila and Vette.

"Time to go find the Ravager thingy?" Vette asked.

Abigaila sighed. "Yep."

* * *

**Finally got it finished! Sorry that it is kinda boring. This seems to be more of a filler chapter really. I'll add more of the good stuff in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They wandered through the Temple, finally reaching the chamber that held the Ravager. In the center of the room stood a box, hopefully containing their artifact. Vette shuddered as Abigaila made her way to it. You didn't have to be Force-sensitive to feel the dark energy surrounding the place. Vette stayed by the entrance to the room, watching for any enemies. The thud from the cover being taken off startled her, causing her to freeze up. Vette quickly relaxed once she reminded herself that it was just Abigaila. _'Damn, this place is creepy.' _She thought as she looked around. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and piles of bones littered the hallway and room. Vette turned away from her observing when she heard the warrior curse under her breath.

"Damn it all. Should have known it wouldn't be so easy." Abigaila muttered as she stared back at the contents of the box with her hands on her hips.

"What is it?" Vette asked, walking up to her.

"There appears to be pieces missing from it." Abigaila said, waving her hand at the Ravager.

Vette peered in the box. The Ravager was some form of a sinister looking headdress. She quickly spotted where the pieces were missing.

Abigaila sighed and rubbed her face. "This is going to take forever. I hope the Synoya is having more luck than us." Nahia had contacted Abigaila once they were at the camp since the Dark Temple was messing with the signal to let her know that they were fine and were heading back to the city. Now it was only the Sith and their companions left in the Temple.

"Then I guess we better get going then." Vette said.

Abigaila nodded. The pair headed out to the main hall. They kept to the wall before venturing further.

"Where do you think the pieces would be?" Abigaila asked Vette.

"Um," Vette rubbed the back of her neck. "I have no clue. Shouldn't you be able to sense them through the Force?"

Abigaila tilted her head thoughtfully. "That might work. Might take a while with all this energy swirling around. It'll be hard trying to pinpoint them." She knelt and bowed her head in concentration. Her body was surrounded by light as she meditated. Vette stared fascinated at her aura. It was light red with gold swirling through it. A thought kept nagging at Vette. _'Shouldn't her aura be darker?' _Vette didn't know anything about auras but she figured that it should be darker for a Sith and without the gold swirls. After a few moments, the light faded and Abigaila lifted her head.

"Were you able to find them?" Vette asked.

Abigaila nodded as she stood up and stretched. "Yea. They're scattered around though." She glanced around sharply. "Looks like we're about to get some visitors." She activated her lightsaber and settles into an offensive position.

Vette looked around in surprise. While she was watching Abigaila, she hadn't noticed that they were being approached. A group of troops and explorers were approaching them weapons drawn.

"Oops." Vette said as she drew her blasters. She started shooting at the explorers as Abigaila took down the troopers. Vette hissed as a bolt brushed her leg. She quickly took the one who shot her and his partner down. Vette spun around when she heard another lightsaber being activated. A sorcerer was approaching them, her eyes alight with from the spirit possessing her.

"Abi-" Vette yelled. She was cut off when the sorcerer shot lightning at her.

Abigaila had just finished the last trooper when she heard Vette's scream and the crackling of lightning. She was filled with rage at the sight that greeted her eyes. Vette was arching backwards, her mouth open with a silent scream of pain. Abigaila screamed at the sorcerer, using her anger to fuel it. Vette collapsed to ground when she was released from the lightning. Her attacker was clutching her head from the pain. Blood was leaking out of her ears, dripping down her neck. Abigaila stalked forward, her blade lifting for the death-blow when another lightsaber decapitated the sorcerer. Abigaila looked up in surprise and anger to see who had stolen her kill. She was surprised to see Synoya and Khem.

"Damn it, Noya. I hope you don't make it a habit to steal my kills." Abigaila said.

Synoya smiled slightly. "Aww, but it's fun." She pouted.

Abigaila rolled her eyes as she knelt next to Vette. Vette was unconscious, lightning still sparking from her.

"I wish we had a healer with us." Abigaila said.

Synoya knelt next to her sister. "Khem and I are done here. We could take her to the camp and have the medical droid take care of her."

Abigaila nodded. "That would be the best course of action. Speaking of which, how did it go?"

Synoya picked Vette up bridal style. "You won't believe what I found out. I'll tell you after you get out of here." She said.

Abigaila nodded and went over to the sorcerer's corpse. She rummaged through the robes a bit until she found a black object. "Alrighty, I'll be out hopefully soon. Just need two more of these to repair the Ravager and then I'll be on my way."

Synoya nodded. "Alright. Be careful."

"You too."

Abigaila watched her sister and Khem leave with Vette. She sighed as she ran her hands through her bangs. They had come unclipped and her hair was falling out of the braid. _'Just my luck.' _She thought as she headed to the locations of the other pieces. Hours later, she walked back to the Ravager's chamber, only to be stopped by a trio of men. She glared at them.

"Move." Abigaila said.

The man in the center glared back at her. "I am Lord Vacuus! Bow to me and hand over the components to the Ravager!"

She narrowed her eyes. She was already irritable and this man was just annoying her further. Abigaila activated her lightsaber, the hum calming her slightly. "No."

"The insolence!" Vacuus exclaimed. "Kill her!"

Abigaila Force pushed the slaves into the wall, killing them instantly. Vacuus activated his lightsaber, surprising Abigaila. She hadn't seen it and had thought he was simply another possessed slave. She danced out-of-the-way of his attack, managing to burn his leg with her lightsaber. Abigaila smiled as she felt the adrenaline from the fight flow through her, giving her the energy she needed. The fight seemed to last only minutes before it was over. She pulled her lightsaber out of his chest, watching as the light left Vacuus's eyes as he slumped over. She made her way to the chest, tiredly putting the artifact together. Abigaila put it in the bag on her belt and started walking out of the Temple. She managed to make it back to the camp without attracting any attention. Abigaila noted it was one in the morning when she reached the camp. She first headed to the medical droid to get her wounds taken care of and to check on Vette. Abigaila sat down after making sure Vette was fine. She sighed with relief as the kolto started working.

"Abi?"

Abigaila looked up from the bed she was seated on to see Vette struggling to sit up.

"That's not recommended, Vette. Lay back down." Abigaila said.

Vette did as she was told, rolling onto her side to face her master. "How did I get here?"

"Synoya and Khem." Abigaila said as she too laid down.

"Ah. Did you get everything?" Vette asked.

"Yeah. We can leave at six to return to Baras." Abigaila said as she got comfortable.

"Do you think he even gets up that early?"

"Probably not. Unless there's food. He certainly seems to like his food."

Vette chuckled as she fell asleep, Abigaila soon following her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The pair woke up sore from their injuries and the accelerated healing of the kolto. After gathering all their equipment together and making sure the Ravager was still there and intact, they made their way to the speeder. It had started raining by the time they had reach the city and both girls were soaked when they reached the Citadel. They were met with an excited Baras when they reached his rooms.

"Apprentice! I thought you had perished! It's good to know I was wrong." Baras said. "And with the Ravager! Wonderful, wonderful." He took the Ravager from them and went to his prisoner. "Now to finally get our information!"

"You'll...get nothing...out of...AHH!" The prisoner said as the Ravager took over his mind.

"Now we have precious little time until the Ravager liquefies his mind." Baras said. "Now tell me who you are and who you work for."

"Grik...Sonosan...of the SIS."

"How did you come to suspect my agents?"

"Noman Karr's padawan...can sense a person's true self...AHH!"

Baras turned to his apprentice. "Ahh. I should have known."

Abigaila lifted an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"He has been a thorn in my side for years." Baras turned back to the agent. "What has the padawan found and who is it?"

"She had... suspicions of...agents on Balmorra...and Nar Shadaa...AHHH!" Grik screamed as the Ravager emptied his mind.

"No, no, blast it! His mind is gone now. And all we have are two planets and basically no information." Baras said bitterly.

"It's still information though." Abigaila pointed out.

Baras nodded. "True. Your next assignment will be on Balmorra. I shall brief you when you arrive."

"Transportation?" Abigaila asked.

"I was just getting to that, Apprentice. You'll find your ship in private hangar 13B." Baras said.

Abigaila bowed her head to hide her brief smile. "Thank you."

"You've earned it, Apprentice. Now go." Baras said.

He watched as his apprentice and the Twi'lek left. Once he was sure they were gone, he went to desk and pulled up the files Intelligence had been able to get him so far. There was still little information, mostly just more biological info, but it was more than he had before.

_Report on Abigaila:_

_Full name: Abigaila Amaila Setna_

_Date of birth: 1,343 A.G.H.W. Other information unknown_

_Known relatives: Lord Terren Setna (mother?)_

_ Naomi Minar née. Setna (aunt?)_

_ Lucas Minar (uncle by marriage?)_

_ Father is unknown_

_ No known siblings_

_Homeworld: Dantooine or Dromund Kaas. Still being looked into._

The report ended there. Baras through the datapad on the desk with disgust. Terren! That woman had been a source of annoyance and humiliation since they met on Dromund Kaas all those years ago. He didn't know her sister and brother-in-law, having never met them. He got up and walked to the holo in the room. It was time to have a chat with her.

Terren watched with amusement as Baras ranted at her. She spoke when he finally took a breath.

"How was I suppose to know she would become your apprentice?" Terren said, barely keeping her amusement out of her voice. She knew she haf failed when he growled.

"First that humiliation and now you rub it in with having your daughter as my apprentice?!" Baras yelled.

Terren lifted an eyebrow. She knew Abigaila wasn't her daughter, but if that was what he thought then she would gladly let him. It helped that they looked so much alike. "Are you still hurt about what happened years ago? Couldn't find another woman to have you?" She sneered.

"I could have given you everything! We would have been the ultimate couple!" Baras said.

"My, my. I never knew you were so heartbroken by my rejection." Terren chuckled. She leaned toward the holo. "Besides, how long would it have been before you killed me because of your fear? Or any children we might have had?"

Baras growled. "You insolent woman!"

Terren leaned back, noting her hadn't answered her questions. "Well it's been wonderful speaking to you, Baras, but I really must go. Apprentices to train and all that fun stuff."

"Don't you-" Terren cut the connection before he could finish his sentence. She ran her hand through her hair, red just like Abigaila's. "Seems I need to talk to Abi." She put in the holofrequency for Abigaila's personal holo and waited for it to connect. Abi's figure soon showed up.

"Hold on, let me transfer this to the ship's holo." Abigaila said.

Terren waited for a few moments before her figure showed back up.

"So what's up?" Abigaila asked.

"So you got a ship?" Terren asked.

"Yeah. Had to kill an assassin before I could claim it though." Abigaila answered.

"You're going to have to explain that." Terren said.

"A story for a story since you seem to have on as well." Abigaila answered.

Before Terren could answer, a Twi'lek showed up next to Abi.

"Whose this?" The Twi'lek asked.

"My name is Lord Terren, I am Abi's mother." Terren said quickly. She saw that Abigaila was surprised but covered it quickly. "And you are?"

"I'm Vette, her, er, slave." She answered.

"Baras gave her to me as a gift after she helped me complete my last trial on Korriban." Abigaila explained.

"Ahh. Now tell me about this assassination attempt?" Terren asked.

"Well long story short, Grathan's son sent an assassin after me to silence me so it wouldn't get out that Grathan was dead and it was really his son in place now." Abigaila said.

Terren's eyebrows rose. "You've been busy."

Abi shrugged. "Rather be busy than idle. Now it's your turn."

"Well I just got done speaking to Baras. I called to let you know he might give you a harder time now." Terren said.

"Why?" Abigaila asked.

"Well he found out you were my _daughter_." She said, emphasising daughter. "And well apparently his pride is still bruised from my rejection to his proposal."

Vette choked on air and turned to Abigaila. "Wait, Baras was almost your _father_?!

Abigaila had a horrified look on her face. "Apparently." She shuddered at the thought of having Baras in her family. "You were romantically involved?"

"What? Of course not. It was to be an arranged marriage. I had no idea he was going to propose." Terren said, disgusted at the thought of ending up with him. "Well that's all I needed to tell you. DO you have anything else for me?"

Abigaila straightened. "Yes. I found Synoya."

Terren gasped and grinned. "You did?! That's wonderful. How is she?"

"She's fine. She is now an assassin and Lord Zash's apprentice." Abigaila said. She then facepalmed. "Shit."

"What?" Terren and Vette asked.

"I forgot to let her and the others know I was fine." Abigaila, trying not to give anything away.

Terren knew she was holding something back, but decided not to call her out. "Then you must call them. Give her my frequency and tell her to call me as soon as she can. Make sure she is aware of recent events." She stared at Abi, hoping she understood. She sighed with relief when Abigaila agreed.

The call disconnected, leaving Terren alone in her thoughts. _'Things just got so much harder.' _She thought as she went off to train her apprentices.

* * *

**Well then. I honestly didn't mean for there to be a history between Baras and Terren. Certainly surprised me when I started writing it. I know that my Legacy's name is Magnar and so it should be Abi's last name but I hope it was self-explanatory why it isn't. Setna is the maiden name of her mother and aunts. If not, I'm sorry because I won't be explaining that for many, many chapters. **

**On a totally unrelated note, have you ever had the urge to start another story even though you've barely started a story? It's been annoying me off and on, lol.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Abigaila squinted her eyes at the sudden bright light. After being use to the gloom of Dromund Kaas and then the dimness of the ship, the sunlight was a surprise. A painful one at that. She waited a few moments for her eyes to adjust. Once they had, she glanced over at Vette to make sure her's had. Vette was shielding her eyes but seemed fine. Once their eyes had completely adjusted, they made their way to the building Baras told them their contact would be.

Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. Abigaila had done some research on him to make sure she wasn't working with a fool. She had been surprised at his military record. He was supposedly an amazing officer. But why was someone with such an amazing record on Balmorra and hadn't been promoted? This had bothered Abigaila, especially since she couldn't find out why but she didn't want to go to Cipher to find out more. She was only working with him for the time she was on Balmorra, so surely she wouldn't need that information. She shook her head as they stepped into the building. No wasn't the time to focus on them. Abigaila focused on the scene in front of her. It looked like Quinn was scolding a soldier. She watched as the soldier scampered away from him, his fear increasing as he passed her.

Quinn quickly composed himself when he noticed her. _'This must be Baras's apprentice.' _He thought as she walked towards him. No it wasn't a walk, it more of a feline-like glide. Her hair was a vibrant red, loose around her shoulders and bangs swept over her left eye. Her skin was pale, accenting her golden eyes. She didn't seem to have any cosmetics on. He tried to stamp down the desire he felt as she reached him. She was Sith, certainly far out his reach even if he had been willing to act on his desire.

"Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, My Lord. Darth Baras has asked me to be your liason while you are here on Balmorra." He said, stiffly.

Abigaila thoughtfully regarded him. He was a very attractive man, his black hair short and his blue eyes sharp and alert. He held himself with a quiet dignity and pride. But what most intrigued her was how he went from being passionate to being aloof and unattached. She nodded her head politely. "Well met, Lieutenant. Shall we begin?"

Quinn suppressed a shiver of desire at the sound of her voice. It was smooth with a slight lilt due to her Imperial accent and an undercurrent of something else. He couldn't quite place where he had heard it before.

"Of course. Darth Baras will brief you personally but I am to acquaint you with what is happening on Balmorra," He said. "Even though we drove the Republic out and claimed Balmorra, our position is not very secure due to the resistance fighters. No one wants to admit it, but the Republic are backing them."

Abigaila felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of attacking the Republic. It had been her home for most of her childhood and the home of her other siblings. She frowned to keep her emotions from showing on her face.

"Then we must crush the resistance." She said, hoping her voice was stronger than she felt. This wasn't the time to start regretting her decision though and cleared her head of such thoughts.

"Agreed, My Lord. But that isn't your objective. I'll patch Darth Baras through so he may brief you." Quinn said.

A few moments later, Baras's figure showed on the holo. "Thank you, Lieutenant. You will be called back shortly. You are dismissed."

Quinn bowed slightly. "Of course, My Lord."

Baras turned to his apprentice and regarded her for a few moments. The fact that she was Terren's child made it hard to want to keep her alive. The idea that she might be his dead rival's child, the man he had hated with a burning passion and still did. He cleared his throat when he realized that the silence had gone on a touch too long.

"My spy here on Balmorra, Commander Rylon of the Republic military, has become compromised. I need you to go to these coördinates. There is a satellite control tower. In its mainframe is sensitive information about how his involvement in sabotaging Balmorra's defenses. I need you, to put it simply, to blow it up. Literally." He said.

"Seems simple enough." Abigaila said.

Baras gritted his teeth. Such responses used to please him for they showed confidence now they just seemed to be the arrogance of her supposed father. _'Enough. You don't even know if he is her father.' _He thought.

"Very good. Quinn has the explosives. Retrieve them from him. When the bombs have been placed, holo him since he has the detonator. He will be watching your progress so he will know when you're a safe distance away." Baras said.

"Understood." Abigaila replied. The call disconnected after that. Her master had seemed off. She shrugged and turned her attention to Quinn as he entered the room with the explosives.

"Here you go, My Lord." Quinn handed them to her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She replied. She gestured to Vette and they walked away. Vette started chattering about something, but Abigaila couldn't focus on it. Her head was filled about what exactly could be bothering her master and how it might fare for them. And maybe a bit about the lieutenant...

Vette stopped talking when she realized that her master wasn't paying attention. She had watched the meeting silently for once. Vette saw that something had set Baras on edge. Probably something to do with Terren. She also watched how Abigaila and Quinn interacted. There seemed to be an attraction, which surprised Vette because Abigaila never seemed to show any interest in anyone in such a way.

The pair made their way through the city. On the way, they spotted Cipher 9 and Kaliyo heading to a building in the middle of the city. Abigaila nodded slightly in greeting to her. Cipher returned the gesture before heading inside with her companion.

Vette caught her breath at the destruction that laid outside the city entrance. There had obviously been a battle here, maybe some bombings. Corpses were sprawled on the ground, wounds from blasters and vibroblades clear. She could already tell she wasn't going to enjoy Balmorra at all.

* * *

**I swear this chapter just wanted to fight me. I probably won't be happy with it entirely no matter how many times I edit it. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise that the next chapter will (hopefully) be better.**


End file.
